Johnny Bravo
Johnny Bravo is an American animated television series created by Van Partible for Cartoon Network . The series stars a muscular young man named Johnny Bravo who dons a pompadour hairstyle and has a forward, woman-chasing personality. Plots typically revolve around him trying to get a woman that he has targeted throughout the episode to fall in love with him. He is often beaten up or stunned by his target or companions, or is ditched by them in the end. The series was originally part of a series of shorts on C popularity of the shorts led to the network commissioning a full series for the show, which premiered on July 14, 1997. The series was renewed for multiple following seasons and finally eartoon Network's animation showcase series What a Cartoon! Thended its official run on August 27, 2004. Johnny Bravo is today considered a classic Cartoon Network series, the title character is labeled as "iconic", and his catchphrases (including "Wooaahh, Mama!") are relatively common in popular culture. Reruns of the show are played on Boomerang and a Cartoon Network block called Cartoon Planet . __FORCETOC__ Production The short, Johnny Bravo, premiered on World Premiere Toons on March 26, 1995, and involved Johnny trying to score with a zookeeper girl by capturing a runaway gorilla. Partible, with a small team of animators, animated the short themselves in-house at Hanna-Barbera using digital inka and paint. Two more shorts on the program followed (Jungle Boy in "Mr. Monkeyman", and Johnny Bravo and the Amazon Women) and the shorts were so popular that Cartoon Network commissioned a first season of series based around Johnny Bravo, consisting of 13 episodes. The crew of the first season of Johnny Bravo consisted of several writers, animators, and directors from World Premiere Toons. Veteran cartoonist and animation legend Joseph Barbera was also a creative consultant and a mentor for the first season of the series. Partible stated in a 1997 interview that the goal of the series was to have "animation reminiscent of the old Hanna-Barbera cartoons". The series premiered on July 14, 1997, and the first season completed in December of that year. The series was put on hiatus, until it was picked up for an unexpected second season in 1999. During that season, the show undertook a major creative re-tooling, in which new characters were introduced, re-designs of characters with new personalities were prevalent, and the tone and humor of the show changed considerably. Some of the changes the show experienced during the re-tooled version were the heavy emphasis on Johnny's stupidity, the removal of the Jungle Boy characters and new catchphrases. Most viewers. did not take kindly to the changes while others thought the show greatly improved and took off with a slapstick style. The show kept this format until the series' third season ended in 2002. The series sat in limbo once again until it was renewed for a fourth season in 2003, which aired in 2004. The final season of the series returned to the humor of the original shorts and first season of the series (although the Jungle Boy characters from the first season never returned). The show was cancelled officially in late 2004. Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Studios